In recent years, for the purpose of environmental protection, etc., an electric motorcycle incorporating as a driving power source an electric motor activated by an electric energy stored in a battery has been developed. Such an electric motorcycle incorporates a charging connector to which an outside charging connector connected to an outside electric power supply is removably attached to charge the battery built into the electric motorcycle with electric power supplied from the outside electric power supply (see e.g., Patent Literature 1).
According to Patent Literature 1, a member having the same shape as that of a fuel tank is provided in a location where the fuel tank is placed in a conventional motorcycle in which an engine is mounted, and the charging connector is provided inside of the member. An internal space of the member is opened and closed by a lid.